conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Circum-Asia War (Three-days war)
Post all military actions against and for Taiping here. I'll be working on making the timeline of this war more streamlined. =Overview= With the rise of new nations and the destruction of old ones, new, invigorated nations were created, many of which were led by youthful leaders eager to bring pride and honor to their nations. In nations such as the new Taiping Empire and the Japanese Empire, many young leaders who had been disillusioned with the backseat role many Asian nations had to take adopted jingoist policies of expansion, including the young Emperor Kira Hayashi of Japan and Prime Minister Sun Ling, a British-educated Politician who considered himself inspired by the British Empire. Both nations began to expand westwards, Japan aiming for Mongolia and Russia while the Taiping moving towards the Indian subcontinent. For obvious reasons, this proved alarming enough to nations such as the Union of Everett and Zukavita that they were prepared to enter wars. The battlegrounds proved to be Russia and India, two nations torn apart by corruption and inefficiency, and yet of vital importance to many states. Historians argue that, with the rise of the jingoist youth, this clash was inevitable. To be sure, this could easily be seen as the first "future war". For the first time, more battlefronts opened than on Land, sea and Air - For the first time, Taiping forces made use of their Tianshi (meaning Angel) satellites as bombs against an Everetti Fleet in an operation whimsically named Angel Fall. This also proved to be, along with a literal war, an Internet, Economic and Space war. While Japan, content with its gains, retreated, the Taiping continued a few days more in India. While a short, 3-day war at best, both sides showed great strengths and great weaknesses. Everett, which had deployed their droids to great effect in Israel and Iraq, did so again, achieving remarkable success. However, their communications and electronic vulnerabilities were quickly exploited by Taiping forces. On the side of the Taipings, massive losses were sustained by the droids on both the Pakistani and Indian Fronts, but the Taiping Empire actively made use of its new Yinghuarite/Sakuradite technology, though the numbers of these prototypes was far too small to influence the outcome of the conflict. The Taiping Empire suffered civilian casualties in Singapore whereas the Everetti suffered none--and yet the damage can be said to be equal. For one, Everetti Internet software and long-outdated American networks were very quickly debilitated and hijacked by Chinese Hackers, and the vast majority of the force of droids sent to India were wiped out by satellite hijacks, power failures and EMP attacks. But what of India? India, in fact, remained very much the same after the war. The government remained in power and kept hold of the vast majority of its lands and peoples. However, faith in the Indian Government was weakened as other nations such as Bangladesh and Pakistan began to see the increasing trade advantage that allying with the Taiping could provide. In Conclusion, neither side gained much but casualties in this short February war, but, as the first modern war, the Three-Days war proved to retain no small amount of significance. 2009 February *Negotiations between India and The Taiping Empire terminate, Hostilities resume, though the victor remains unknown. Pakistan joins the war in support of the Taiping. *As the TIbetan and Nepalese Governments begin to debate joining the Taiping Empire, relations between the Taiping and the Indian Government worsen. Tensions are made worse by a delivery of Russian Tanks into Pakistan by the Taiping. Indian Stock Markets plunge as Emperor Li Yun Threatens a Blockade. During a short skirmish, unconfirmed reports speak of levitating armored units (one of which failed halfway in the battle) and humanoid mechanical Armor. Taiping Forces and Indian Forces are forced to stop after Great Britain begins to mediate. India, in the Treaty of Calcutta, is forced to relinquish everything East of West Bengal. *Nepalese, Malaysian, Bhutanese and Tibetan resolutions endorsing membership into the Taiping Empire in exchange for greater autonomy and self-rule are passed, as both nations become part of the Taiping Empire. This is condemned by the Government of India. *At the request of the Indian government, the Union of Everett deploys 1.5 million HADV2 droids into India and sets five aircraft carriers to sail to India. First waves of Everetti droids arrive by plane in India and are deployed into New Delhi and Calcutta. *Taiping Forces deploy the first prototype Electromagnetic cannon-based EMP missiles against Everett Droids as a delaying action. The first wave of Everett Indian Droids shut down as Taiping forces began to capture disabled Droids. The Taiping Government issues orders for mobilization and a trade blockade on Everett as Naval fleets begin to leave their ports. the Search Engine AskJeeves is shut down by Taiping Chinese Hackers as a forewarning. *The United States activates it's one million HAR droids bracing for a potential third world war. U.S. government officials announce a general mobilization calling in it's reserves and calls for international action to contain the agression shown by New Lyon, New Germany, Italy, Taiping Empire, Republic of South-East Asia and the New Japanese Empire. *Everetti droids auto detonate after loss of power for longer than five minutes. One child is injured. **Everetti government takes EMP attacks as an act of war. The Union of Everett declares war on the Taiping Empire. Everetti SDI defense systems placed on highest alert. Human soldier reserves are called upon to flood the major cities. Everetti Navy activates. **The United States declares war on the Taiping Empire. *The Press reports that Panic breaks out in Indian major cities as mass blackouts occur due to EMP attacks. Hospitals are left powerless. Two 747 airliners crash after losing power as a result of EMP waves, killing 398 people. Indian government threatens to launch it's nuclear and fusion warhead arsenal against Taiping cities if attacks do not cease. *Due to the limited radius of the military-grade EMP (built to be fired from a cannon and affecting only a limited area), damage is limited at best, and press reports of crashing airliners and blackouts are denied by the Taiping Government. The Taiping Government compels the government of Panama to close the Panama Canal on the threat of trade sanctions, forcing the Everetti Navy to take the longer trip. Meanwhile, the Taiping Government announces its unwillingness to enter war with Everetti in addition to the maintenance of the balance of power warranted by the Japanese Empire's seizure of Central Russia. Prime Minister Sun Ling invites the President of Everetti to a summit conference in Sydney, Australia. Pakistani forces halt at the banks of the Indus, deterred by Everetti forces. *Everetti droids in New Delhi are given the order to flood Pakistan and disable it's nuclear arsenal. Additonal droid forces arrive in New Delhi and Calcutta. An Everetti F22A Raptor fires warning shots at Taiping troops in occupied Indian territories. An Everetti stealth bomber drops a deliberate dud bomb on Singpore's capitol building leaving roof damage. President Spencer states combat will only be avoided if Taiping ceases it's war against India. *Everetti Bank Accounts and government offices all over the world are suddenly frozen or crippled by computer viruses as trillions of dollars are changed into worthless junk files. In Space, Tianshi satellites begin to hack and shut down Everetti satellites as communications, GPS, and observation are shut down, impairing many of the droids. Prime Minister Sun Ling announces that they are prepared to begin operation Angel Fall if Taiping land is harmed, but, on a conciliatory note, notes that a settlement would be best reached in consideration of the woeful corruption in the Indian Government. the Prime Minister promises the return of all funds and control of US Government Websites provided the aforementioned settlement is reached. Pakistani forces take the invasion of Droids as an act of war as new prototype Tianyang and Baima Frames are rushed through the Taiping-dominated Indian Ocean into Pakistan. *The Everetti Department of Defense shuts down it's economic system and purges the files and restores the system and reactivates it in lock down mode, utterly separating it's bank files from the general internet. Everetti satellites are shutdown and also restored. Everetti SDI defense turrets commense firing on Taiping satellites, shooting up to a dozen down. The Department of Defense shuts down the Everetti internet causing additional internet systems world wide to crash or malfunction. *World stock markets plunge as a result of the attacks against the Everetti economy, many nations blame Taiping for the new crisis. *The United States deploys stealth bombers from Australian bases and begin bombing Singapore, striking targets such as the capitol building, military bases and government offices. The U.S. activates it's fusion warhead arsenal, locking on to targets across Taiping. President Obama warns Taiping to cease it's terroristic and imperialist ways, stating "Taiping is a lead cause in world instability and threat to the survival of humanity." *An infiltration squad ambushes a lone HADV2, disabling it's weaponary with concentrated fire from six separate MP5's. As the power supply is not cut off, the auto detonation does not activate. It is then restrained and a small team of specialists quickly examine the droid. *A team of hackers from the TPLAESF hack into American systems, stealing files with information on both the HAR and the HADV2 droids. *The Everetti Secretary of State wishes to meet with both leaders of Taiping and the New Japanese Empire to negotiate an end to their expansionist and imperialist ways. **Everetti droids recieve a new programming update to auto detonate upon capture. **400,000 droids line the India/Pakistan border along with Indian troops, ready to enter combat if Pakistan does not stand down. Droid forces have completed deployment, stationing themselves in southern India and in eastern Afghanistan. *New German hackers delete Taiping Droid intel files. *Taiping Hackers successfully hack the vast majority of US satellites as they began transmitting faulty data to the droids, which begin to fly into the sea and then lose power or to clump together and enter self-destruct. Emperor Li Yun reiterates his unwillingness to destroy the United States with Angel Fall, hinting that it can hit almost any location on the planet. The Tianyang and Baima Frames engage with the Droids. Although they prove to be a huge success specwise and in actual performance, their high cost and low numbers mean that, even in the face of reduced Droid opposition from hacked US satellites, Pakistani and Taiping forces are forced to retreat back onto the Pakistani border. Everetti Satellites begin to pick up the slack from the destroyed Tianshi satellites, causing a large portion of the American Air Force to lose piloting, targeting or even self-destruct as the others lose communications. *On the Indian Front, where the Tianyang and Baima remain far more prevalent and the army there is mainly made out of droids, the Taiping Military continues to slowly push towards Calcutta. Responses have been mixed. There have been celebrations by by the lower castes (Sudra and Untouchables), who look forwards to the abolition of the caste system, and the Vaishya (the business class, who benefit from trade with the Taiping), whereas there have been acts of terrorism or jeers from the Brahmin (the diplomats) and the Kshatriya (soldiers), who have lost members in the war or have high positions in India. *In Bangkok, the Taiping research Company Ganymede releases to the Taiping Government the new GreatWall Net Protection system to enhance defenses. It is based on a completely fabricated language and so would be essentially indecipherable. *New Germany copies all it's intel and assets onto secret DVD disks and locks them deep underground. The government then shuts down the intel server to prevent hacking attempts on the country database. *The Taiping Empire replaces the files on the HAR and HADV2 droids and begin to analyse them, as they were also kept on seperate harddrives. A team of hackers create a virus and launch it at Germany severly limiting their abilities to hack other countries. Research to extract powerful technologies from the droids begin, none of it done on computers connected to the Internet, to prevent hacking. The Taiping Empire promises to purge the files and not use them should the agression of the Union of Everett and the United States cease. *Bangladesh, which has had a fairly rocky relationship with India and fairly good relations with China and has an emerging mercantile economy, considers joining the Taiping Empire. The Taiping announce their intention and preparation to retreat from India provided that Bangladesh joins the Empire. Prime minister Sheikh Hasina endorses the decision, though voting will not begin until later. *Everetti droids fall back from Calcutta, flooding towards Pakistan. Droids remain in India's southern cities awaiting orders. President Spencer calls for an emergency UN meeting of all nations to discuss the crisis in Asia. *The Indian leadership gives the Taiping Empire one final warning to leave Indian territory. *U.S. stealth bombers continue pounding targets in Singapore, bringing down hundreds of buildings. The United States begins firing anti-satellite missiles taking down six Taiping satellites. *The Taiping Empire starts the prototype phase of Angel Fall. Three Tianshi satellites (whose low cost allowed them to be deployed in bulk) enter the atmosphere, losing some mass from incineration in the atmosphere but slamming into an Everetti/American Joint fleet whose admiral had chosen not to move after the breakdown in satellite communications. The impact leaves the flagship and the carrier Ronald Reagan destroyed, with minor damage from waves and debris from the impact causing damage ranging from minor to major. The Taiping Empire threatens to deploy this on America. *Taiping forces halt at Patna and then halt. Meanwhile, British-purchased bombers pound the few droids that remain in Pakistan. Having hacked all American satellites, The Taiping Empire now controls the vast majority of satellites in the sky (followed by Russia, Everett and the Japanese Empire, which had obtained most of the Republic of China's Satellites) *Great Britain, an ally of both nations, condemns the conflict and calls for an armistice in the UN. Bangladesh announces it will join the Taiping Empire. Prime Minister Sun Ling announces that all Taiping forces will retreat to Darjiling (The limits of the Treaty of Calcutta from the previous war) provided Everetti forces halt their advance and Indian forces cease combat. Taiping Forces vacate Calcutta, Patna and their surrounding areas as a gesture of good faith in addition to returning 25% of assets hacked and stolen. Ask Jeeves resumes operations. Meanwhile, Baima frames are delivered to the Bangladeshi army in order to prevent Indian Counterattacks. *The Indian Government agrees to an armistice line at the banks of the Teesta as both armies enter a lull in combat from opposing banks of the Teesta river. Observers from Italy, Saudi Arabia, the Vatican, Iran and other nations attend while Great Britain acts as the mediator. The Taiping and Indian Governments request the presence of the Everetti government at negotiations. *An Everetti diplomat is sent to meet at the negotiations. Meanwhile, the Everetti President declares the Taiping Empire "a terrorist run nation that threatens the security of the free world and has no regard for innocent human life". President Spencer blasts the use of satellites as kamakazee suicide bombers against civilian targets "disgraceful and genocidal". Everetti SDI defense systems begin targeting more Taiping satellites and commense shooting down any that enter firing range. **Everetti specialists begin working on taking back control of United States satellites. **The FAA orders all American and Everetti aircraft to be grounded until further notice to prevent mass terrorism at the hands of Taiping. *New German diplomats are sent to the negotiations to observe and state that New Germany is not involved. The hackers were not part of the government, and that New Germany will cut off trade to India and Everett after transactions are completed. *The Government of the Taiping Government remarks in response to the Everetti president's comment that, unlike the United States (who have actively bombed civilian areas such as Singapore), Angel Fall has been used ONLY on a purely military target (The American and Everetti Joint fleet), and no civilians could have been harmed unless Civilians were brought aboard a battle fleet. Far from committing Genocide, the Taiping Empire has carried out a perfectly legitimate attack against a perfectly legitimate target. **Taiping Satellites simply change their orbits as they hide behind other nation's satellites, latch onto everetti satellites or move higher up in the atmosphere to avoid being hit. **Tianshi satellites begin to latch onto Everetti and American satellites as they began to simply integrate the satellites into the Taiping system before detaching. *'Indian, Pakistani and Taiping Diplomats conclude the Treaty of Darjeeling'. Under the terms, Taiping forces are to withdraw from all of India west of the Armistice Line on the banks of the Teesta river. Pakistan is to withdraw its forces. The Taiping Government is to pay 20 Billion Taels for all Indian land to the East of Darjeeling. Under British moderation, both sides sign, bringing an end to the Taiping-Indian Conflict. *Taiping Forces complete their pullout. Meanwhile, The Taiping Empire announces that they will return all funds to Everetti as, at the Empire's behest, the Panama Canal reopens. The trade embargo ends as Taiping fleets began to leave ambush positions. *In the wake of the war, The Taiping Software Giant Ganymede releases the Dummy Plug, a plug-in system and program that allows an artificial intelligence to operate conventional weaponry meant for humans such as Tanks and Helicopters. Ganymede intends to build an adaptor for the Tianyang and Baima systems and export to nations such as the Japanese Empire. In collaboration with the Government of the UK, Taiping manufacturers release the mass-production model of the Baima, the Glasgow. *In the wake of the massive casualties suffered by the military, the Taiping Military releases new standard-issue weaponry built for anti-artificial intelligence units. New Weapons include Electric Discharge Cannons and Swords (upon penetration, these weapons release a pulse of electromagnetic electricity that overloads the wiring of druids) and new weapons such as artillery-based light EMP rounds, anti-droid land mines (launches an electromagnetic pulse that does not hurt anything biological but will short out any equipment above it). *The mass-production Xiaopei Model druids are released. Built on treads, they are far behind Everetti Droids spec-wise and in terms of maneuverability, but their cost remains a lot lower and thus can be deployed in larger numbers and at lower costs. Unlike Everetti models, who self-destruct after 5 minutes without a pulse, the Xiaopei Model simply breaks down, releasing a small EMP pulse that slags utterly the innards of the Xiaopei while damaging Droids nearby while leaving biological beings alive. *The Exploration Satellite Cluster Zheng He is launched towards the edges of Outer Space. Using a mix of solar power and Yinghuarite, it will also harness solar winds so that the cluster can go past the outer limits of the solar system. Multiple more Tiandi and Tianshi satellites are launched. *The TPLAESF apologizes for not verifying the source of the hackings, and provides a patch the virus to Germany. *In response to New Japan's threat, President Miadiko tells New Japan that they already had declared war and refuses a end to hostilities. *The Taiping Populace are divided strongly by the People's Liberation Front of China coup - While Ethnic Chinese, Koreans and many Vietnamese cheer this on, members of nations such as Bangladesh, Nepal and Tibet condemn this as unneeded violence where the Japanese Empire's rule has been harshi, but not oppressive. The Dalai Lama Urges mediation. *The Union of Everett continues shooting down Taiping satellites stating until Taiping ends it's cyber terrorism, Everett will destroy Taiping's satellite system. **Israel joins the effort, using it's SDI defense lasers to commense shooting down Taiping satellites. *President Obama gives Taiping another final chance to end it's attacks against U.S. satellites. *Sweden and Canada threaten to go to war against Taiping on behalf of the United States and Everett. *After days of quick emergency work, Everetti satellites are infected by the Department of Defense with a virus. The virus treats Everetti signals as a host, keeping Everetti satellites secure from damage. The virus infects the Taiping satellite system causing them to shutdown and fall out of orbit, some flying out into space and many to fall back to Earth, crashing into various places including one that landed in Central Park, New York City. With the aid of Everetti-American patriot cyber terrorists, the remaining unaffected Taiping satellites are broadcast a signal that causes Taiping's military servers to overheat and some to catch fire. **Two Everetti satellites are affected and fall out of orbit, one crashes into Alaska's wilderness, another impacts the Sahara desert. **Control over the Everetti and American satellites is restored. The systems are purged and reset. The viruses stored in the Everetti satellites goes dormant, ready to strike at any foriegn infiltration or hack attempts. **President Spencer learns about the Ask Jeeves attack and reportedly laughs so hard that she falls out of her chair. *Due to the new input of the Ganymede GreatWall encryption network several days before, Everetti satellite viruses begin to implode as many Everetti satellites simply fail. As Everetti and American forces shoot at Taiping satellites, most are blocked by the Everetti and American satellites Taiping satellites used as shields or had maneuvered into position beforehand. Taiping sources confirm the destruction of 44 Satellites so far, but also confirm that their relative low cost means that they will be replaced by the end of the month. Damage to Everetti and American satellites proves worse as many outdated ones lose power whereas others were used by Taiping Satellites as shields. *The Taiping government announces that its attacks were all on legitimate government targets (save for Ask Jeeves) and so it does not fit the description of terrorism (Common definitions of terrorism refer only to those acts which are intended to create fear (terror), are perpetrated for an ideological goal (as opposed to a lone attack), and deliberately target or disregard the safety of non-combatants.). The Taiping Government announces it end its cyberwar with Everett when and only when the Everetti government stops shooting down Taiping satellites. If the Everetti continue their attacks (where the Taiping have long-since stopped), the Prime minister announced, the Taiping would begin using Everetti satellites in Angel Fall on Government buildings in Everett. *Britain, Italy, Pakistan, Iran, the Taiping Empire, Saudi Arabia, Venezuela, and New Greece all condemn the Everetti government for not only ignoring the peace agreement outlined in the treaty of Darjeeling, but continuing warfare where every other country has stopped (even the nations that were first invovled in the war). Saudi Arabia and Venezuela threaten to cut Oil supplies. Canadians change their threat on request from Britain to neutrality. War Statistics Human Toll *Taiping Human Combatants: 120,000, approx. *Indian Human Combatants: 140,000 *Pakistani Human Combatants: 40,000 *Taiping Casualties: 43,342 Dead, 30,590 Wounded *Indian Casualties: 73,426 dead, 30,354 wounded. *Pakistani Casualties: 32,563 dead, 340 Wounded Nonhuman Toll *Everetti Droids Deployed: 1.5 million (250,000 Million in Eastern Front, 400,000 in western front, 850,000 southern front) *Everetti Droids Destroyed (battle): 250,000, approx. *Everetti Droids Captured (malfunction): 40 *Everetti Droids Self-Destructed (various means): 25,000 Approx. *Taiping Baima Frames Deployed: 400 *Taiping Tianyang Frames Deployed: 2,000 *Taiping Baima Frames Destroyed: 143 *Taiping Tianyang Frames Destroyed: 1,200 Category:Taiping Empire Category:Events Category:FW Storage